Can One Cold Heart Melt Another?
by FlamingVixen661
Summary: A certain stubborn rare FEMALE inu-yokai attracts the attention of a certain Sesshomaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

You were walking along a dirt path in the country. Kyo, your human traveling companion, was being his normal loud and annoying self. (yeah you let him live after slaughtering his whole village just cuz you were too tired and wanted to sleep, so he just follows you around, he's actually useful at times) Who was continually skipping in circles around you asking about a million questions a minute.

"Where to now My Lady? Where are we headed? O! Are we going to fight off evil monsters and save a scared helpless princess!?!" Then he jumps upon a rock pretending to be a hero going off to save some helpless girl.

"Have no fear, My Lady Saiyuri and I shall save you!" And he jumps down and starts pretending he's fighting off something. You continue to walk ahead ignoring the boy. '_Why didn't i just kill you too?_' you asked yourself as you looked down to the annoying boy, who now had a stick pretending it was a blade. You watched with an anime sweatdrop (-_-') for awhile until your anger made you snap.

"Will you cut that out!!!" You yelled frustrated and annoyed. Kyo looked at you with a big grin that said I'm-not-doing-anything-baaaad and put the stick behind his back. "Ok! My Lady!"

"I swear it was a mistake letting you live" you mumble to yourself as you past him. Of course once you were past him he started pretending to fight an invisible enemy behind your back, again. You sensed a village up ahead and you knew that before you left there would be blood shed, and the blood that would be spilt wasn't gonna be yours.

**Later that night in the village**

**  
**"Kyo. I said go." your voice held strong authority as you once again told the boy to go in the woods and wait. Finally he gave up in his protesting, gathering the supplies you had bought, he ran out of the village. Then you turned your attention on the town, your prey. You moved up the sleeves of your kimono revealing the intricate markings on your arms and wrists. Some people noticed them as you had intended and started to run away from you as they yelled in warning.

"Demon! A demon has come! She will kill us all!!" A wicked smile spread across your lips exposing pearly white fang. Their fear was thick in the air as your nails started to lengthen and turned into sharp talons.

"My favorite sport." You said as you started to slaughter everyone, moving gracefully as you did, your smile never fading. Their screams were like a beautiful symphony to your ears but soon enough it was over and nothing but pure silence filled the night. You looked around admiring the beauty of what you've done, to you the blood that decorated the buildings and ground was a work of art. Your joy was interrupted by the scent of another demon, and your smile faded. You turned to where the scent was coming from down the path that entered the village and you see another dog demon like yourself, but he had long white hair, amber eyes, 2 magenta markings on each cheek and a blueish-purple crescent moon on his forehead. He was traveling with a toadish imp that was holding a staff with 2 heads on it, his lord had a strong aura and you saw no point to dwaddle. You pulled your sleeves down and started walking toward the forest, licking the blood from your claws. The demon however noticed you walking away and jumped infront of you landing with the same grace you held while killing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Who are you?" He asked, well more like demanded, as he stood watching you as you licked to blood away from your claws.

"That depends on why you want to know." you responded between licks, not taking your eyes off of him. He was an enemy to you just like anyone else was. Then before he could answer the toad ran up to the both of you and started yelling at you.

"Are you daft wench! Can you not see that this is the Great Lord Sesshomaru! Ruler of the Western Lands! A full fledged DOG demon!!" '_This is starting to get rather irritating_'You thought as you extended an arm, bringing semi-bloody talons to the toads neck. The toads gulp was audible and then you felt the cool

"I don't care who or what he is." you hissed and you jumped back from Sesshomarus' sword, and glared at them, then you ran into the forest knowing that you probably affended the dog. You found the boy who was waiting patiently fighting a tree with his stick.

"My Lady! Your back!" he said with a smile and gathered up the could sense Sesshomaru following you so you had to hurry.

"Kyo, I want you to run and dont look for me after, now go." You told him, but he tried to protest making you growl and bar your fangs at him.

"I said GO!" You yelled and he started to run like you had said. Unfortunately you did care about the boy and ran in the opposite direction.'_Foolish_' you thought to yourself as you ran '_Why did I grow to care for the child.._' you were so lost in thought you didn't realize how close Sesshomaru was until his blade nearly took off your head. You skitted into a clearing and turned to face him.

"You want to kill me?" You asked as you as you rolled up your sleeves revealing your demon marks, telling all you were full-blooded.

"Then try it!" You were in no mood to deal with this, you charged at him. As your talons grew, you swong at him and he jumped back but you cut up part of his sleeve. It seemed to shock him that you could even graze him, but you continued, he underestimated you and you hated that. You kept coming after him hit after hit, your anger giving you more speed, but it made you more reckless. So reckless, that somehow he got behind you and then you were in darkness as he knocked you out.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing?!" Jaken asked entirely shocked as he watched his lord knock out the demoness instead of kill her.

"Why didn't you kill her my lord?!" he huffed now at his lords side. Sesshomaru looked down at the demoness infront of him with inspecting amber eyes.

"Shes coming with us." He said with finality in his voice as he picked the girl up gently. Jakens jaw dropped at his lords actions and couldn't help or stop his own actions.

"But my lord! Why?!" then the thought hit him like a stone.

"M-my lord? Are you going to-" He was cut off by Sesshomarus' glare as they headed back to Sesshomarus castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

You woke up with a slight headache frogetting about your surroundings as you remembered what happened. _'he didn't kill me?!' _the thought hit you hard and confused you.

"Why?" you asked outloud, expecting no reply, but was alittle shocked when a voice void of emotion answered you.

"Because your strong, and would make an excellent mate" You looked toward the voice and saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall not far from you. Then you started to notice where you were; you were in a room, not the forest, and you were on a bed!! You shot up from the bed and stood on the opposite side Sesshomaru was on. You glared at him with such intesnsity, that if looks could kill he'd **definately** be dead.

"Why did you bring me here!?!" You demanded as you looked around and planned to make your escape from this place.

"Like I said, your strong and would make an excellent mate" he said this with such calm and smoothness, as if it were nothing. The word mate hit you like a ton of bricks making you glare.

"I am NO ONES mate." you growled out, you were never going to be anybodys property, ever. You detested all, except for the young boy you let live with you for 3 years. This man had no right over you, you were no ones! He obviously was not used to rejection, as his eyes narrowed on you.

".Mine." he said, anger and possession laced in his voice.

"Ha! Like hell I am!" and with that you darted out of the door. You knew Sesshomaru followed you but all you needed was a window. You ran as fast as you could, rage that someone dared to claim you, making you run faster. But he was still right on your tail and you had a choice to make, be caught or change. You chose and shifted into your demon form, black fur over pale skin, magenta eyes that turned blood red, the markings on your body were white compared to the black fur. Your demon from was beautiful, and held such grace yet coiled with deadly power. You looked back to look at how close Sesshomaru has gotted but he was gone. _'this isn't good' _you thought but continued to run. You entered a massive study, and to your advantage you saw 2 large oak doors, you ran throught them but what was on the other side wasn't good at all. You slammed into some white fur and before you could even turn to run it had you pinned down on your belly with one paw on your lower back and another between your shoulder blades. You thrashed around trying to get free but it was useless, then you felt it shift around and it was sitting on you! You were furious and once again tried to escape but couldn't. Your body was starting to give up and your passion to be free was driving you WAY beyond your limit. Finally panting heavily you stopped struggling, your rage had drained you and your body couldn't stay in this form anylonger and soon you were shifting back and so was the giant white fluff ontop of you. You laid there as someone straddled your back.

"nnn...damn it..." you groaned as the slight headache from earlier came back with pounding force. Causing you to shield your eyes from the light and try to block out even the slightest of sounds. You were so lost in the pain from your head that you didn't even feel the weight leave your back and take off its kimono top and lay it over your head to help shield your eyes from the light. Then you were picked up bridal style and carried back to "your" room and laid down on the bed again. You didn't care though, your eyes felt like they were being stabbed by millions of needles at random and you squeezed them shut trying to beat the pain and your ears were practically bleeding because, of course, someone on the other side of the castle was dropping pans and such. You just wanted the pain to stop, you didn't care how just get it to stop! O and to top it all off you were really starting to notice how sensitive your body was getting and that means that in a few weeks you were gonna be going into your heat!

"nnn....lovely...." You graoned out loud, not caring if anyone was there. You heard moving about the room but didn't care, then there were more footsteps, some mumbling, then a voice ordered everyone to leave. The steps of others faded except for a pair that walked over to the bed. You were in a bad position and your knew it, with the pain from the headache plus the weakness and sensitivity of your heat you were helpless, but you tried to defend yourself anyways, lenghtening your nails into talons just in case. You heard a cloth being rung out, but didn't think anything of it and concentrated on the person walking towards the bed. When you sensed that the person was close enough you swung at them only to be taken aback by your headache-from-hell and to have a strong arm grasp your wrist gently but yet firmly.

"easy..." it was Sesshomaru, then you felt a cool damp cloth being placed over your eyes. Your body relaxed as the pain started to ease away some. You let out a slight puppy type whimper and curled up in a ball on your side, tugging your arm free. You layed there for some time and finally sleep overtook you and you welcomed the escape from the pain with gratitude.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Sesshomaru POV**

You leaned against the wall next to your bed staring down at the demoness that lay there sleeping. Her long black hair, free from the confines of its tie, was fanned out and framed her soft pale face. _'She looks so delicate and fragile as she sleeps' _you thought as you stared down at your future mate, but you knew firsthand that looks can be deceiving when it came to her, and behind her fragile looking exterior she was a deadly and graceful killer. You thought back to the first time you seen her, she was calmly admiring the slaughter she had just done to this village and was licking the blood away from her talons. Even when you had approached her she didn't seem intimidated, as your blade was against her slender neck she showed no fear. As she fought against you she was quick and graceful, even managing to get close enough to tear your sleeve. She was perfect. You never really thought of taking a mate, you saw no point, most women you've encountered practically threw themselves at you, but you looked down at them and saw nothing but weakness in them. This woman was perfect to you, she was strong and beautiful. You stood there watching her intently as she slept, memorizing her curves, the rate of her breathing by the rise and fall of her chest, the way she looks as she sleeps, but you were pulled our of your thoughts as she started to stir.

**Your POV**

**  
**You finally started to wake up. The pain was gone and you let out a sigh of relief. Then you remembered that now wasn't the time to relax, you were being claimed by an arrogant male and your heat was on its way faster than normal. _'Damn Emotions'_ you thought as you realized you've showed a lot more emotion lately (mostly anger and stress). You felt eyes on you as you sat up on the bed, you turned to see "him" staring at you intensely, watching your every move.

"Keep staring I might do a trick!" you snapped at him baring your fangs slightly. This caused him to slightly narrow his eyes and think _'Shes feisty when shes awake'_ You growled in annoyance as he continued to watch you. You looked around the room searching for another way out. _'I need to get out of here, my stupid heats coming in a couple days or less!' _you continued to think about your dreaded heat that you didn't notice Sesshomaru walk over to you until you felt his hand on your forehead. You jerked away with a growl baring your fangs.

"Don't you touch me!" you spat, your words dripping with malice and hate. He growled a warning, looking down at you. Normally he would have killed anyone who would've done that but he didn't want to hurt you.(Me: cuz now your precious to him ).

"Why so vicious onna? You should treat your mate better." you glared at the word mate, your talons lengthening, the fact that he called you woman didn't help your temper either.

"That's none of your damn business" you mumbled through a growl, he stared at you emotionless, but unfortunately for you he caught your scent, giving away the fact about your heats coming soon.

"So **that's** why." he smirked at you then eyed you lustfully. You realized that you were still sitting on the bed and your kimono was open at the chest slightly revealing the valley between your breasts and was pulled up at the bottom revealing your calves, your hair was loose and wild, its silken strands contrasting your pale skin. You shot off of the bed and clumsily landed with a "thump" on the floor. You growled at your stupidity and glared sharply at the man as you heard him chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

You snapped your head around and gave him a full glare making him just smirk at you. You stood up and looked around the room. '_window...window..AHA! WINDOW!!_' you shouted in your head with triumph, just one problem, the window was behind Sesshomaru who just stood there with absolute calm on his face. He continued to watch you with his amber eyes that seemed to burn with possessiveness and need. You cringed at the thought of being claimed,

"I wouldn't run if I were you." you heard him say as he started to take a step towards you. Making you growl and step in another direction, manuvering yourself towards the window silently as you kept his gaze. He followed your every movement and continued to get closer to you. He was so close right now, too close! You bolted towards the window and ALMOST made it, but you were pulled back from around your waist and was carried back to the bed, you were desperate to get away and started to thrash around violently.

"Get off of me!" you shouted as he held onto you tightly but not enough to hurt you. He just sat down on the bed and pulled you into his lap while you thrashed around, unaware of his actions.

**Sesshomaru Pov**

I sat there and held onto my future mate tightly as she struggled out of my grasp. '_Her heat has a drastic affect on her.._' I thought as I took in her scent again, she seemed unaware of what I was doing. I brushed her hair to the side with my other hand, exposing her neck some, and moved the top of her kimono aside from her shoulder. I looked at the pale flesh that she kept covered tightly from her kimono, it was smooth and unmarked, I lightly ran my talon over the flesh of her neck and she froze. Snapping her head around to glare at you she growled and snapped her jaw at you, you smirked at her and held her head to the side, as she squirmed now with more reason to get away as you kissed her neck gently, scrapping my fangs along the soft flesh, she continued to thrash around. Then holding her tighter I bit down on the pale flesh, she made a yipe and tried to get away but couldn't. Slowly her body lost the will to continue to fight and she laid there in a sort of daze. I retracted my fangs from her delicate flesh and lapped up the blood that dripped from the wound which slowly healed and changed into a cresent moon, my mating mark. I laid her head back onto my shoulder,

"There now mate, its over" I murmured to her as I nuzzled my mark softly. Her eyes where transfixed on the window across from the bed, she looked as thought she was stunned that she didn't make it. I pulled her closer to my chest and she snapped out of her daze as I pulled her chin up to kiss her, pulling her head to the side she growled at me.

"How DARE you." she growled and the fight for her freedom of my arms resumed, I decided to play along with her for abit and let her escape my grasp.

**Your Pov**

I jumped out of his grasp and he let me, watching me with a playful and interesting gaze. I jerked my kimono sleeve back up and in place as I chrased out the window. He marked me as his mate...forever. I growled and let out an angry howl as I ran through the trees getting as far from him as I could. '_I now have been claimed...._' I mumbled in my head as I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

You ran and ran, it's been about 3 days since you've been...marked, it was now about mid-day on day 4. You were tired and your heat...god you hate my heat!!!...well it was now making you, _needy..._KAMI WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO! you shouted in your head as you now walked threw the forest silently, searching for a place to rest that was safe from both danger and males. You grumbled as you looked around, you knew your scent was now starting to attract any male demon in about a 5 mile range, becasue KAMI! you were cursed with an amazing scent during your heat. You walked by a river and frowned, you envied the fish that swam in there, feeling the soothing cool of the water and the gentle tug of the current as it tried to pull you along its way.

"grrr STUPID HEAT!!!" you screamed, your body was so sensitive and you wanted to bathe but NOOO, because every male demon close by would probably try to rape you...the key word to that sentence was TRY. You may be alittle weakened from your heat but you refuse to give up without a fight! You stopped by the river and sat down on a rock, you saw no reason not to just dip your feet in it for a few minutes. You lifted the kimono up from your feet slightly and took off your shoes, placing your feet into the refreshing water, the coolness seeped into your skin as the water gently caressed your feet making you close your eyes and smile. You stopped smiling when you smelt the scent of males close by, one human and one hanyou, you growled and looked around for a place to hide. The hanyou would catch your scent and you were in no mood to fight, (during your heat you get very moody and you go mostly towards the crying sensitive type) you grabbed your shoes and started to run again. You found a small cave about a mile up from the river to the east more, it was very small, just so that you had to suck in your stomach some more to get past the opening (and your pretty skinny too!), you slid inside the cave and it opened up more. You smiled,

"This should keep most males out" you said happily as you sat down quietly, '_I give my heat about a week till it's over..._' you groaned and put your head down on your knees and sighed.

"Now I can get some rest" you said,

"WIND SCAR!!" was all you heard and then boom! the entrance to your cave was then busted open, you growled and shifted back farther into the cave. The smoke and dust started to clear and you saw a male hanyou dressed in red standing there with a monk(miroku), demonslayer(Sango), kitsune(Shippo), neko(kirara), and a miko(kagome). You growled and bared your teeth at the group viciously,

"Um Inuyasha..thats not Sesshomaru" you heard one of the girls murmur to the hanyou who looked at you wieredly, then sniffed the air.

"She was with him...shes in heat! Your one of Sesshomarus bitches!" you growled and attacked him, slashing at his clothes and vital points without mercy.

"I AM NO ONES BITCH!" you shouted with venom as you pinned him to the ground then quickly got off of him panting,

"Inuyasha whats wrong with her?" you heard the miko ask as she crouched down to the hanyou. He growled at you,

"How the hell should I know!" he shouted and you groaned annoyed,

"For a Hanyou you are extremely stupid!" you hissed at him, he got up and started to attack you again. You were fighting him and then you fell down and your body was getting hotter. He went to pin you and you howled

"No!" you crawled away from him quickly and into the cave again, '_WHATS GOING ON?!_' you shouted in your head, the mark on your shoulder started to get warm and had a pleasurable tingle to it. You then heard a growl...wait 2 dfferent growls.

"Sesshomaru." the hanyou growled looking into the woods, you started to shake '_HE'S HERE!!!_' you screamed in your head as you saw Sesshomaru come into the clearing and look at his brother and growl lowly at him.

"Is there a reason as to why you smell of my mate?" he said in a smooth voice laced with annoyance and anger. The entire group turned to look at you and you growled at all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"Shes your mate!?!" the hanyou shouted and looked back at you. You snarled at him and backed up farther into the cave, your eyes glowed a vicious red as you growled at them. Sesshomarus eyes scanned the cave and landed on you, a smirk spread across his beautiful face and the mark on your shoulder grew hotter and so did your body. '_DAMN HEAT!!!!_' you shouted in your head and squeezed your eyes tight trying to get the sensations to go away.

**Sesshomaru Pov**

You looked over at your mate and smirked, she had been very good at covering her scent from you even with her heat. It was impressive, but as to be expected from your mate. Your eyes never left her form as you spoke to your stupid half brother

"Yes she is." You said as you started to walk towards your mate, her scent was full of the lust and need that her heat was sending off but she kept herself calm until you got a few feet infront of her then she whimpered and backed up into the cave more. Her scent hit you hard with the closer you got and you let out a possessive growl which was rewarded with an almost submissive whimper.

"She seems afraid of him Inuyasha" you heard that human female of Inuyashas whisper to him. You turned your head and glared at her sharply making her shrink back behind Inuyasha. You smirked at the reation and turned back to your mate, she was now panting slightly and a sheen of sweat broke out across her skin making her look irresistable.

"Come now." You murmured as you stepped infront of her, she lashed out blindly at you and you caught her hand with ease pulling her up into your arms. She squirmed against your hold trying to get away, her body was warm, and she was panting. You held onto her until she stopped struggling, you picked her up and she still didn't struggle instead she leaned into my chest taking your scent in deep into her lungs. You turned and walked out of the cave holding her to your chest, Inuyasha and his gang were standing there in shock.

"Stay away from her." You said as you walked into the woods and started off back to your palace. Your mate burried her head into your chest with each step and you had to use all your control not to pin her to a tree and take her right there. You had more respect for your mate to do that thought, even if she had run away from you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

**Saiyuri Pov**

You couldn't resist his scent in your current state, his scent was purely masculine and reminded you of your own femininity. You burried and nuzzled your head into his chest trying to get closer to that wonderful scent. '_DAMN IT!!! I NEED TO STOP THIS!!!_' you yelled at yourself but your body ignored your mind completely. You haven't been so close to a male during your heat...ever! And your body was taking complete advantage of your current situation. You couldn't stop this, you were now lost into a world of feeling and sensations, every touch, every scent, was sensual.

**Sesshomaru**

You chuckled as you felt her trying to get as close to you as possible. You took off as fast as you could go to get back to the castle, as soon as possible. You made it back to the castle and jumped onto your balcony, you landed with such grace and you were so silent your mate didn't even notice that you were back into your room. She was busy running her talons along your neck as her face was burried into your chest, she was taking deep breaths gathering your scent into her lungs. You smirked, '_her heat has made her very compliant_' you noted to yourself as you sat her down onto the bed. You stood up and went to a wardrobe and started to remove your armor as you watched her out of the corner of your eye. She was dazed as she looked up at the silk curtains that hung from your beds canopy, then she got up qucikly and started to look around frantically, you just got your armor off when she spotted you. You gave her a curious look that was also filled with possession and lust as you could smell her scent, she sat up on all fours and started to whimper and growl at you. You growled back at her in challenge, this was excellent. During a female dog demons heat she would challenge the male to show her he was worthy to father her pups and once he had her into a submissive position she would decide if he was worthy enough and either allow him entrance to her or would fight him. Her whimper was a good sign to him as well, her body had taken notice that he was the one that had marked her and that he would father her pups, but instinct to fight for dominance and determine if he was worthy of that right was stronger. You stalked around the room quietly, your eyes never leaving hers as you would get closer and closer to her, she growled and shifted, the movement sending another wave of her scent at you making you growl deep in your chest in possession.

"Mine." you growled at her and she snarled in challenge, you instantlly had her pinned to the bed by her throat, she fought you feircely and brought her talons up to your stomach and scratched you deep. You growled at her and bit down on her shoulder, she yiped and growled then fliped you over so she was ontop and she tore at your clothes and body, you smirked when she rubbed her head against your semi-bloody chest and took in your scent. You pulled at her kimono, ripping it and pushed her back onto the bed so she was on her stomach, your hand between her shoulder blades, you bit down on your mating mark and she howled. The battle for dominance had continued at this pace for quite some time, you had now had her under you again and you were both naked, you pushed onto her back pinning her down, she growled once more. You bit down on her neck and she whimpered, you smirked as you bit her, you had won, she had relunctantly given in. You released her neck and flipped her over again so you could see her face, she was panting and had the look of a submissive in her eyes, you licked her blood stained cheek and kissed her roughly. Your hands moved down to her hips and you were testing your grip on them, she growled at you as you took your time, your mouth moved down to her neck and you started to lick the blood away from your mark and her neck. She spread her legs open for you and wrapped them around your waist, you growled at the smell of her heat, so raw and ready for you, you positioned yourself at her entrance and thrust in fully with one stroke, filling her completely. She moaned and arched into you as you let out a possessive growl into her ear as you nibbled onto it gently as you started to move inside of her, filling her fully with each stroke, she moved against you as you started to go faster into her, she was so tight and hot that you felt like you would go over the edge as soon as you had entered her! You started to move faster until you were pounding into her and she was taking all you had to offer her, she moaned loudly and you smirked as you bent down and started to suck on one of her breasts. She arched up as soon as your mouth closed over one of her pink nipples and started to suck on it, swirling your tongue around it as it started to tighten into a tight bud. You bit down on it and she growled at you making you smirk, you pulled her leg up and continued to pound as hard and as fast as you could into her. She arched as her body responded, and her walls clenched around you tightly milking you as her first orgasm hit her, you growled deep in your chest and came inside her tight body. You stayed inside her moving still, she gripped onto your shoulders and pushed up so she was sitting in your lap as you moved, you gave her other breast the same treatment that you had given to the other. You were no where near finished with your mate and she didn't look like she was ready to be done either. You pounded into her until you both came again and then you bit down onto her mark as you pulled out of her, she growled and then nodded as you both changed into your full dog forms, you mounted her and growled as you felt the warmth of her entrance again, you bit onto her neck and she took everything submissively, you mated with her again and again until she had collapsed and shifted back. You pulled out of her heat and kissed her full lips again as you placed her down onto the bed, you pulled the sheets over both of your bodies as you placed your mates head onto your chest, she was exhausted and you smiled...an actual smile at her as you placed your hand onto her lower belly in hopes that inside her is now your growing pups. She sighed as your hand stroked her lower abdomen soothingly as she slept. You kissed her forehead lightly as you pulled her close to you and slept along side her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

**Saiyuri Pov**

You woke up with a small groan, you were so tired you kept your eyes shut and curled up into the warmth next to you. It smelt so wonderful and it...had a heartbeat? you stiffened and then knew who it was when you heard an amused masculine chuckle. You shot up with your talons at the ready then groaned slightly at the ache between your legs, then you growled at him.

"Bastard" you growled at him and he just looked up at you from the bed smirking, his hand slid along your talons and fingers and you glared at him, he knew your heat wasn't over yet and was just teasing you! He brought his hand down from yours as his gaze never left yours and smiled at you

"Now, best relax mate, I dont want you hurting the pups that you may be carrying." he said with alittle too much satisfaction in his voice for your liking. You growled at him and lunged at him to slice his throat but he grabbed your hands and had you pinned on your stomach gently as he started to nuzzle over his mating mark. You started to relax out of reflex, but you continued to growl at him viciously.

"Relax mate" he murmured to you as he started to press feather light kisses along your shoulders and back, your heat started to react spreading fire along where he kissed. You started to fight him but he held you down gently,

"Don't fight." you heard him growl into your ear, his growl sent a warm shiver down your spine and you unknowingly abliged and your body relaxed. You could feel him smirk against your skin as he kissed and nuzzled your mark. He started to kiss your neck when you hear the sound of a squaking voice yelling at a little girl.

"RIN!!! STAY AWAY MASTER SESSHOMARUS ROOM!!!!" The voice shouted as you heard a giggle and then the door flew open to reveal a small little girl of about 7 or 8 years old, she looked at you with big chocolate brown eyes then to Sesshomaru who, with his demon speed, was sitting up and had a blanket over top of your body and his.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl shouted as she jumped up onto the bed and looked at you with awe and a curious joy

"Hello! What's Your name My Lady?" she asked as she smiled sweetly at you, you just stared at her, she reminding you of Kyo.

"Saiyuri" you said as you held the blanket tightly to your skin, her eyes glowed at your name as she joyously shouted

"Thats beautiful! My name's Rin." She smiled brightly at you and then stared at you giving puppy dog eyes,

"Will you be my mommy Lady Saiyuri?" she asked, her eyes glimmering with hope, you stared at her awe struck until Sesshomaru spoke

"Rin, go to breakfast, we will join later." He said calmly and the little girl nodded and skipped off out of the room. You watched her go in confusion and let your head rest on the soft bed as you sighed thinking of childern...of pups. You were lost in thought that you didn't feel Sesshomaru start stroking your hair and back affectionately as thought knowing what you were thinking he spoke

"They will come for us soon." He said as his hand slid under to touch your belly softly, you sat up sharply and glared at him then you started crying (Me: i told you you get emotional during your heat). You growled through your tears, you hated them your heat made you emotional, spilling all the pent up emotions you have trained yourself to hide. Sesshomaru came up and licked your tears away nuzzling your nose gently.

"Shhhh...." he cooed as he pulled you into his arms, you cried spilling out all your confusion, anger, sadness, and want for a child that you could never have, out into the open, and Sesshomaru stayed there quietly the whole time, once you had finished you sat there silently. He looked down at you and kissed your forehead,

"Lets go to Breakfast." He said as he stood up and pulled you with him, he headed to the baths for you both to bathe and you let him carry you silently without protest. You were sat down into the bath and he joined you not long after, you just sat there watching the water as he bathed, he watched you out of the corner of his eye as you sat there quietly. He moved closer to you and you still didn't move, this worried him thought he wouldn't show it, carefully he washed your body as you sat there not even acknowlegdeing his actions, once he was finished he dried you both off and he got dressed after sitting you on the bed.

"Dress." he said as he sat a kimono for you on the bed, it was a pale blue with white flower designs on it and a burgendy obi. You looked at it and slowly got dressed not even really caring, Sesshomaru watched and ended up helping you. Once you were finished he walked you down some stairs and halls and different doors before you came to a large dinning room where Rin was eating some breakfast while humming to herself. Sesshomaru walked to the head of the table making you sit next to him, food was placed infront of you and you just stared at it, he watched you worriedly but his worry was covered by his emotionless mask, but Rin was worried to voicing her worry instead of hidding it

"Whats wrong Lady Saiyuri?" she asked looking at you worriedly you looked up at her and just nodded, Sesshomaru was alittle aggitated that you refused to answer the question and growled at you, you looked at him and he stopped. Your eyes showed everything, confusion, pain, fear, want, all of it, he went over to you and picked you up, cradleing you to his body as he took your food with you and told Rin that you would be on bedrest. He carried you back to his room and sat you down,

"Eat." He said as he held out a peice of banana to your mouth, you complied sadly as he fed you quietly. This eased him as you were actually eating, he would glance down to your stomach everynow and then and imagine it swollen with his pups. You suddenly felt tired and laid down on your side to sleep, he watched you as you slowly drifted off into a semi-dreamless sleep.

**Sesshomaru Pov**

You watched your mate as she slept, you were worried about her because she hasn't done much since she woke up. She didn't fight you when you bathed her, she didn't speak or look at you, and she didn't even eat. You watched her as she lay there sleeping, then standing up you walked out of the room and called for Jaken, who eagerly came to your call.

"Yes M'lord!" he squaked and you just looked at him void of emotion as usual.

"My mate is ill." I said and he nodded

"Yes M'lord, i'll call Chiko right away!" he squaked as he ran off, i walked back into the room and sat at my desk and looked over some papers as I watched my mate sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

**Sesshomaru Pov**

You watched as your mate slept, her breathing even and calm. Saiyuri, her name was Saiyuri, it was a beautiful name for her. You marveled at her name and how well it fit her, for when you had claimed her as your mate you did not even know her name. You heard a soft knock on the door and knew it was Chiko, he had never had a loud knock to begin with.

"Come in." You said as your physician walked in, he was an average height for a demon, he was slender with dark gray hair and fox ears. His eyes were a dark brown and cheery as he walked in and bowed to nodded at him and he stood up and turned to look at your bed, seeing your sleeping mate on it he smiled up at you slightly.

"Congratulations on taking a mate, my lord. I shall treat her with the utmost care." you nodded and he went to the bed and gently woke up your mate.

"My Lady? My Lady I need you to wake up" he murmured to her and her eyes opened and she sat up looking at him oddly. He smiled at her and sat cross legged on the bed with her.

"Im sorry to wake you up but i had to. My names Chiko, I'm a physician and My Lord called me. He is worried about you so I'm here to give you a check up, just to see if all is fine. ok?" he smiled a friendly smile to her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

**Saiyuri Pov**

You narrowed your eyes at the boy as he smiled at you, you never did take kindly to strangers. He kept up a friendly smile towards you and you finally gave a short nod and his smile, if possible, got bigger.

"Thank you My Lady, now My Lord im sorry but i need you to step outside." Chiko said as he turned to Sesshomaru, who growled in annoyance at having to leave but he did after giving you a soft kiss on your forehead, which surprisingly to you, you didn't object. Chiko smiled at his Lords actions and then sat his backpack down on the bed,

"So how are we feeling My Lady?" he asked you as he checked your pulse and such, you just gave a curt 'fine' and he nodded. The exame was short and painless, well for you at least, Chiko got some scratches from times when you felt that he invaded your personal bubble.

"Well, I see why My Lord was so worried. Congradulations My Lady, your with pups!!" he said and you looked at him like he was crazy.

"B...but thats not....possible.." you murmured and he looked at you oddly,

"Why not My Lady?" he asked me and you just looked out the window.

"...I was born...sterile...a disgrace to my family..." you said as anger clouded your eyes, you remembered when your parents had shunned you for being infertile. That day you were easily replaced by your younger sibling, and utterly forgotten. Chiko looked at you and gently placed a hand on your shoulder giving you a reassuring smile,

"My Lord will take care of you, let him." He told you and you placed your hand on your stomach and gave him a small smile. He smiled widely at you then got serious,

"Should I tell him My Lady? Or you?" he asked and you looked at the door,

"...I will." you said and he nodded then went to go get Sesshomaru. You stood up and went to the mirror in the bathroom and stared at touched your belly lightly, small tears gathered in your eyes but you pushed them back and gave the mirror a small smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

**Sesshomaru POV**

You growled as you waited for the exam to be over, '_what could be taking Chiko this long, he knows im impatient.._' you growled in your head just as the door to your room opened, you looked to see the smiling Chiko with a few cuts on him but he was still smiling. He nodded telling you all was fine and said that he'll check up on your mate later.

"Why?" you sort of demanded and he smiled just saying he had a _feeling_. You growled at his retreating figure and walked inside your room. You looked to the bed but your mate was not there, you sniffed the air around the room abit and found her scent in the bathroom. You walked to the opening of the room and found her staring at the mirror with a small smile on her face. You felt a pang in your heart as if just one small smile from her melted some of your icey heart away, you striaghtened though and watched her some, she looked at you though the mirror and then turned to face you, you both stood in silence for awhile and then she stepped closer to you.

"What did Chiko say?" You asked as she stepped closer to you, you felt a warmth wrap its way around you as she got closer, very calmly she reached for you hand, you were slightly taken back by what she was doing but then she very carefully placed your hand onto her stomach and then looked up into your eyes. Your eyes locked onto hers and she let you read the emotion in them without a fight, joy, happiness, confusion and worry. Then another scent tugged your mind quickly and your eyes widened some but immediately went back to normal and you gave a small smile, (Me: we all know Sesshomarus smile is like a smirk but smile fit in here better than smirk!!) you looked down at where the scent was coming from and gently rubbed the spot on her stomach.

"....I'm pregnant...." Saiyuri murmured and you looked at her and then gently brought her into your arms, you were happy for once. You placed a small kiss to her forehead as you held her, she laid her head onto your chest rather tentatively that only made you alil more happier. '_She's starting to open up.._' you stroked her hair and back as you held onto your pregnant mate. You picked her up and walked her back into the bedroom and placed her on the bed as you laid there beside her, your hand gently stroking her soon to be growing stomach. You both laid their quietly until your mates breathing evened out and you knew she was asleep, you kissed her stomach gently and then sat at your desk and worked on things for you, your mate, your lands and your future pup growing in your mates womb.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

A week had passed since Saiyuri had found out she was pregnant with Sesshomarus pup. During that time her stomach had developed into a small lump hardly noticable but to a pregnant yokai, it was HUGE!!! When a female yokai becomes pregnant they get extremely self-consious, and in the case of Saiyuri she sees her lump as a weakness. She's very...difficult to deal with at the moment and Jaken is now standing outside his masters bedroom door trying to get Lady Saiyuri out.

"My Lady! Please! Lord Sesshomaru will be very angry with me if you don't come out soon!" Jaken shouted through the door trying to get the lady of the west to come out of the bedroom for the dinner party. His answer was a loud crash of something hitting the wall and then the screaming voice of a VERY moody Inu Yokai.

"Well you tell him I'm not coming down!!!" she screeched in a banshee voice causing Jaken to hold his ears.

"BUT MY LADY!!!!" he pleaded

"I SAID NO!!!" she screamed. He made a squeek then bolted down the stairs, fidiling nervously with his staff of two heads as he walked down to the dining hall. He saw his Lord standing outside the doors waiting, '_This isn't gonna be good..._' Jaken gulped waddling up to his lord.

"M-M-M-My Lady, says....no?" he squeeked looking up at his Lord. Sesshomaru gave him a cold look and then walked up towards his room, Jaken rushed to follow.

"MY LORD! YOU MUSTN'T!!!" Jaken pleaded clinging onto his masters leg, being dragged along up the stairs. Sesshomaru ignored the insolet toads cries and warnings and continued up the stairs to his room, after removing Jaken with a glare he walked into the room and caught a vase that was flying towards his face.

"NO!!! I KNOW WHAT YOUR GONNA SAY AND NO!!!" Saiyuri shouted as she started to look for more things to throw. Sesshomaru watched intently and made a small smile when he noticed that even in her angered and annoyed state she would still place a hand over the lump in her abdomen, protectively. Saiyuri was starting to get tired of doing this and she was alil weaker from being pregnant, she sat on the bed some holding her belly and settled for just growling at Sesshomaru now. Sesshomaru was just watching the slight in amusement then sat the vase down and walked over to her, Saiyuri growled at him making him smirk some and growl back. She just huffed and turned her head away to look out the window, Sesshomaru sat down with her and ran his hands along her arm and up to her stomach, she made a small noise in her throat but he just sat there and rubbed her stomach in small calming circles. She relaxed some and Sesshomaru pulled her to lean on him, she didn't object and laid her head cautiously against his supporting shoulder. Sesshomaru gave her head a small nuzzle taking in her scent softly,

"You need to come down." He said to her and she growled at hiim,

"I don't see why, just because you marked me doesn't mean I should obey." she snarled angrily as she ripped her head off his shoulder and stood up glaring at him, Sesshomaru watched her with slightly narrowed eyes, '_..mood-swings..._' he stood as well and growled down at her baring his fangs, he was dominant and she needed to remember that,

"You are my mate and you are pregnant with our pup. I am Lord of the Western lands and I am responsible to present my mate to the other Lords and Ladies." Sesshomaru growled at her feircly to prove a point and then her mood shifted again, much to his displeasure she started to tear and growled at her own tears,

"I...but I'm not even suppose to be pregnant..." she kept murmuring to herself as the tears fell from her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed softly and wrapped his arms around his upset mate, she silently cried into his chest, he decided to dress her in a proper kimono, she stayed silent as he dressed her in a fine silk kimono. Her tears dried and she allowed Sesshomaru to lead her out of the bedroom and carry her down the stairs to the dinning room, since he refused that she walk down or up them. Once they got down to the dining room doors Sesshomaru had sat his mate's feet down on the ground gently, wrapping his arm around her waist the doors were opened and they walked into the room full of Lords and Ladies of the other lands.


	13. Chapter 13

Saiyuri settled for just growling as Sesshomaru led her though the crowd of demons who chatted amongst themselves while others looked at her in awe as she held her stomach protectively. Sesshomaru could feel her urge to fight the crowd around them but held her closely to him, he watched as the Lords and Ladies admired and acknowlegded his choice of a mate.

A small demonic child popped up infront of them both making Saiyuri stop instantly, "Hello My Lady" the girl said with a bow "my names Mishka! You remind me of my Mommy, come come!" the girl exclaimed in joy as she tugged Saiyuris' hand and led her away. Sesshomaru following not far behind; Saiyuri watched the small child curiously, there was something about the scent that troubled her, "Mommy look!" The small girl shouted as she let go of you and stood next to her mother.

"Saiyuri?" When the mother looked up she was in shock, as well as Saiyuri who then growled baring her fangs. "Nara." She growled out her claws coming up to fight, but Sesshomaru was too quick and had wrapped his arm around her waist holding her back. "Don't. You are not to fight for the pups sake." He said curtly, but at the mention of pups Nara's head jerked to Saiyuris' belly which she held protectively. "That cant be..." She whispered in shock, "You were sterile...father said so!"

At the mention of father a larger dog demon slowly made his way over, his body not in the best shape; he was overweight, his hair a dark untidey mess and he was staggering drunk most likely. Saiyuri growled snapping her teeth at the man "Ranku" she growled making the man snap his teeth at her as well, "If it isnt my worthless daughter. How wonderful that your with a lord, does he know you wont be able to bear him any young" the older started to laugh mockingly as Sesshomaru stepped infront of Saiyuri. "Oh Hello My Lord Sesshomaru! I see you've taken in my _late_ daughter." The older barked a hearty laugh before continueing his onslaught of insults towards Saiyuris '_infertility_'.

Sesshomaru listened in silent furry at the elders words; learning hints of things that may have happened in the beginning of Saiyuri's life. "Remember how even in your first heat, the most fertile heat you can have, you could bear no child with the male we chose for you!" Her father barked as fire burned in Saiyuris eyes, venom dripping from her fangs slightly as her eyes turned red. "Silence." Sesshomaru snarled towards Saiyuri who snarled back at him snapping her teeth. "You are to silence yourself Ranku. Or I shall do it for you." Sesshomaru spat in a dignified, stoic voice towards the older male. Saiyuri snarled one last time before storming out of the room, unshed tears of anger hidden behind her eyes.

Once she reached her room she melted, her icy face, confused, scared and angry, a flurry of emotions clawing their way into her flawless features making her shake and whimper slightly as she curled up in the bed and nested herself, surrounding her in blankets and pillows alike. "…..Liar…" she muttered as she laid there crying out her pain and memories of darker times.


End file.
